No Time Left
by oOFenziaOo
Summary: Amy and Rory are just beginning to settle in New York. Then, when they are still healing from their internal wounds, somebody shows up.. but not in the way they expected. DISCONTINUED.


**Okay so I don't know if anyone did this before. This is my first fanfiction, and I hope people will like it. Yes I will TRY and be as active as possible. (I'm slightly evil and might just add some cliffhangers though xD)**

**I just felt the need to do this. Also I'm not British, I'm American.. so that's why some phrases might be wrong..**

**Enjoy :3**

OoOoOoO

Rory Williams and his wife, Amy, were walking down the street they started to remember. Sometimes he felt glad that the Doctor hadn't come back for them, even if it was impossible. He and Amy could _finally_ have a normal life together.

But he did have those days when he missed the alien. Rory felt a twinge of guilt for leaving the Time Lord and his daughter alone. After the events in Mercy, Rory wondered if the Doctor was okay by himself. _Course he is.. he's the Doctor._

"Hey, Rory it's Christmas Eve, yeah?" Amy said suddenly.

"Er- Yeah."

"What'cha getting me?" She waggled her eyebrows. Rory smiled.

"It's a surprise, Amy. As River would say; Spoilers." Amy frowned at that while Rory just glanced down guiltily.

It wasn't that hard to figure out that his wife was thinking about her baby, about _their_ baby Melody and the Raggedy Doctor. They tried their hardest to forget that fateful day in the graveyard. "Sorry, Amy.. I wasn't..." Rory managed. Amy jest looked up and nodded. "I know." She was obviously on the brink of tears so Rory let her lean on his shoulder for once and cry into it silently for their loss. He rubbed her back as soothingly as he could but then Amy just pulled away. She rubbed her eyes.

They started back to their little home in New York.

OoOoOoO

Their house was clean as it could be for the Williams's. It's outside was a white colour with light blue on the edges. The door was TARDIS blue just for the sake of nostalgia. Rory let Amy keep it because it held good memories for her.

It was 10:34 PM and they were trying to stay up for a little contest they were holding just to see which one gave in first and put their presents under the weird tree they had. Amy looked extremely exhausted even though she was trying to not blink and fall asleep. She was trying to not blink. Thoughts of the graveyard and the Doctor's face when he put the pieces together of what she was going to do. Her heart still ached from seeing the pain and dismay on him. It just didn't fit the alien. She was happy, outraged, and loved him so much when the Doctor looked at her face instead of staring at the Angel. If he stared at it, then Amy would not be able to reach Rory. The thought haunted her.

Finally, Rory sighed and through his arms up in an exaggerated surrender and left the room to get his present. Amy smirked when he reappeared with a small box. "Geez, Rory! That is _small_!" She pouted. He quirked his eyebrows. "Maybe it's bigger on the inside." He winced. He felt horrible throwing those references around that would only activate bad memories. To his surprise Amy just laughed. "Come on, Earth wouldn't have that technology unless the Doctor screwed around with timelines. Which is highly unlikely due to his obsession with avoiding paradoxes at all costs." Amy's voice stumbled when she said '_the Doctor_'.

"Ah well at least you have a pres-" Rory's voice was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. Amy stood up immediately. Rory looked out the window. Nothing.

Amy started towards the door. "No! Amy don't go out there! It could be- er- aliens or.. something.." His wife narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah. Exactly. And who would be hear during an alien invasion?" Rory gaped at her. She couldn't possibly believe that he was here. It was impossible! But the ginger left anyway.

Rory followed closely behind.

Amy suddenly started running. Rory looked at what she was sprinting to in alarm. "Oh- oh my god!"

Further along, they reached their target. The familiar box was right side up this time.

Amy waited. Crossing her arms she muttered something under her breath. Okay this was beyond strange why wasn't the Raggedy Man bounding out the TARDIS doors and greeting them, or even gaping at them? "Amy?" The ginger whipped her head around at him. "What?" She asked a little too sharply. Rory winced, but Amy didn't have the time to apologize that second. "Er.. the door is open..." His hands gestured vaguely at the time machine.

He was right. Stepping in cautiously, Amy asked very loudly, "Doctor?".

Outside she could hear some people crowding around the box. Rory quickly shut the door, not wanting the people to walk in the TARDIS. A metal thing swung back and forth. It sort of looked like headphones. "..Doctor? Doctor answer me, this isn't funny!" The TARDIS seemed a bit more duller than usual. The screen on the console flicked on and a _very _familiar face was on it. Amy rushed up to the console, while Rory just watched intently a few feet away.

"Right then! Wait, wait, wait a... second! There! Finally got the blasted thing on." Something was off about his appearance.

The Doctor had a tweed on. Not his usual tweed. It was a purple colour, and that _bow tie!_ Curse the stupid thing.

"Hmm.. ooh is it Clara who is seeing this? Eh.. probably not. The TARDIS _probably_ won't go to _you_. But no worries! Maybe one day you two'll get along. But _only_ if you be nice to her for once," He gave a very pointed look at the screen as if he could see the person who was watching him now. "_no offense_ if you are Clara.." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Who was this Clara? "'Cause I realllly don't know where the TARDIS went for someone, might have gone to Vastra and Jenny, or Martha and Mickey," He said those names fondly. Amy tried not to feel offended that he didn't say River's name or hers and Rory's. What was the stupid man even talking about? "Or even Clara! I'd be so happy if it was Clara. Erm- no that.. wasn't meant like.. that.." The Doctor shifted uneasily. "Well whoever it is.. well. I used the Chameleon Arch to get away from..something. I'll put it simple, because you probably won't understand a word I say. I became human."

**Don't hate me? Eh... I decided to mention Clara because I haven't quite warmed up to her yet. YET. I might like her better in the future, who knows?**

**Oh dear I wish I wasn't too OOC.**

**Well there's my first try at a fanfiction so, review please?**


End file.
